Fallet
by TrueCharlix
Summary: "Detta är ett fall och tiden håller på att rinna ut. Nej. Detta är inget fall. Det är John, och detta skulle bli händelsen som gjorde allt bra igen. Det skulle vara morfinet för hans svåra smärtor och näringen för hans svältande kropp, det skulle vara botemedlet mot hans förlamande saknad… men just nu liknar det endast en mardröm." Sorglig Johnlock. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Regnet strilar ner. Droppar rinner sakta längs med grässtrån, trädstammar och paraplyn, de faller fridfullt och metodiskt från löv och kanter. Tiden skulle kunna stå stilla, för det är vad allt annat gör: inga grenar svajar, ingenting fladdrar, för det blåser ingen vind, inte den minsta lilla vindpust. Allt så långt ögat når står stilla. Vattendropparna mot marken är allt som hörs, de och andetagen från de två bröderna som står där vid vägens kant och tittar rakt fram ut på allt det stilla och tysta. Den äldre av bröderna skyddas från vätan av ett svart paraply, den andres mörka, lockiga hår är fuktigt och små droppar penslar hans ansiktsdrag.

"Är han död?"

Frågan hänger i luften länge, den faller i små omgångar mot Sherlock Holmes huvud och axlar i form av varenda regndroppe. Är James Moriarty död?

Han slutar ögonen. "Nej."

Mycroft vänder på huvudet och skiftar hand att hålla paraplyet med. Han tittar ner på Sherlock och hela hans kroppsspråk talar om att han är förvånad. Med omsorg väljer han sin nästa mening.

"Var är han nu?"

Sherlock svarar inte. Han ser mörkt hår och lika mörka ögon innanför ögonlocken, ansiktet på den dödliga personen som log med lika delar ömhet och smärta mot honom. Det kommer att ta lång tid innan den bilden bleknar och ännu längre tid innan hans avskedsord slutar ringa i hans öron.

_Du är allt, Sherlock. _

Han hade menat att Sherlock var hans allt. Anledningen till att han fortfarande vandrade på jorden. Anledningen till att han klev ur sängen varje morgon. Anledningen till att han kunde fungera.

Sherlock sväljer och blundar hårdare.

Kärlek. När allt kom omkring var det vad allt hade handlat om, hela tiden, från allra första början.

_Kärlek._

Han visste inte var han skulle börja, inte hur han skulle kunna värja sig, inte hur han skulle kunna fly, för det var känslan han aldrig önskat komma nära – han hade aldrig önskat den från någon och aldrig önskat att uppleva den själv. Den skrämmer honom med sin kraft och brutalitet och han har aldrig önskat att bli dess offer, aldrig, aldrig.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft vänder sig fullt mot honom och han öppnar ögonen. "Utgör han någon fara?"

Det är en dum fråga, för en man som Moriarty utgör alltid en fara. Han bär dödligheten som en krona på huvudet och delar ut den lika lätt som han delar ut sina charmerande leenden.

Men den yngre mannen skakar på huvudet. Jim skulle inte utgöra någon fara för dem mer. De är fria – _han är fri_.

"Så du kan återvända?"

Kan han det? Verkligen? Tillbaka till sitt tidigare liv, till London och Baker Street och sitt arbete och…

Uttrycket _för bra för att vara sant _flyger genom hans briljanta hjärna. Det går att uttrycka det så enkelt, ja. Sherlock Holmes kan återvända från sin "död" och det hela känns bara för bra för att vara sant.

Bara tanken på att få träffa … han får tvinga sig själv att tänka namnet.

Doktor Watson.

_John._

Bara tanken på att få träffa John igen är för bra för att han riktigt ska kunna tro den.

John, John, John, den enda person han verkligen saknat under sina fyra år under jord. Hans armédoktor, bloggare, rumskompis, kollega, enda vän, andra… han hejdar sig, tvingar sig själv att sätta stopp. Det gör som alltid ont att tänka på personen som klivit in i hans liv och gjort allt annorlunda utan att egentligen göra något, men nu bedövas smärtan av glimrande, spirande hopp.

Han är fri att prata med John nu. Det är riskfritt att ta upp mobiltelefonen och skicka ett sms till det översta namnet på hans lista över snabbnummer.

Sherlock har under hela sitt liv ansträngt sig till det yttersta för att avskärma sig från allt vad känslor heter, men nu låter han sig själv hoppas. Under kontrollerade former, förstås. Men ett kontrollerat hopp är fortfarande ett hopp, och Sherlock känner det i både hjärta och själ.

"Ja", svarar han lugnt. "Jag kan återvända."

Och Mycroft ler mot honom, för första gången på flera månader.

* * *

John går hand i hand med personen han ska tillbringa resten av sitt liv med. Personen han gift sig med och lovat trohet och kärlek tills döden skiljer dem åt. Den enda personen i världen som han kan känna glädje med nuförtiden. Hon är precis vad han behöver – hon är stark när han är svag, hon är vet vägen när han är vilse och hon har svar när han inte vet. Och det är ofta: livet har tagit John Watson till ett ställe han aldrig trodde han skulle hamna på, ett ställe där han allt som oftast är kraftlös och bortkommen och villrådig.

Det är precis som om soldaten inom honom, stommen och allt som gjorde honom stark dog när hans bäste vän gjorde det.

Det är som att han inte kan vara stark utan mannen som dök upp i hans liv och ställde allt på ända och gjorde livet mycket, mycket mer intressant att leva.

Det är som att _Sherlock Holmes_ var mer än bara en nära vän. Det är som om han nästlade sig in i hans hjärta och blev en del av honom.

En bättre del, en mer intressant. För Gudarna ska veta att John var bättre och mer intressant när Sherlock fortfarande var i livet.

"Hjärtat? Är allt bra?" Mindre fingrar kramar hans, en mindre tumme stryker hans handrygg. John tittar ner på kvinnan med de fantastiska ögonen och ler lite. Jo, han ska verkligen vara glad att han har henne. Utan henne… han vill inte tänka på var han skulle befunnit sig om det inte varit för henne.

"Javisst", försäkrar han milt. "Ingen fara."

"Bra." Hon kryper närmre, lindar sin arm om hans, och hon är varm och mjuk. John måste stanna och lägga armarna om henne och viska i hennes hår att han är tacksam för att hon finns i hans liv, att hon är det bästa som kunnat hända honom.

Och hon ler kärleksfullt och ömt och stryker hans kind med en av sina kvinnliga, varma händer.

Senare, när de ligger i sängen och nästan somnat, och allt som hörs är regnet som smattrar mot fönsterrutorna, förråder hans hjärna honom genom att stryka stora streck över idén om att Kathleen är det bästa som kunnat hända i hans liv och ersätter hustruns bruna ögon och kastanjfärgade hår med ett ljust ögonpar som tycks skifta i färg och kolsvart, lockigt hår. Kathleens runda drag suddas ut och formas om till rena, vackra, raka linjer och skarpa käkben, och trots att det manliga ansiktet som plötsligt upptar hela hans inre synfält inte säger något så vet John vad hans hjärna försöker säga.

_Det bästa som skulle kunna hända dig är att Sherlock kommer tillbaks._

Sherlock vet att John inte bor kvar på Baker Street, men den adressen blir ändå hans första besök. Mrs Hudson stapplar baklänges när hon öppnar dörren och får se honom på trappsteget, men hämtar sig förvånansvärt snabbt och omfamnar honom som en förlorad son som kommit hem.

Märkligt nog känner han sig som en, och på sätt och vis så kanske han är det också.

Mrs Hudson vill inte släppa taget om honom – det är som att hon tror att han är en synvilla, eller ett spöke, hon håller hans hand när hon kokar te och när hon ställer fram kakor och hela tiden när de sitter vid hennes köksbord.

De går inte upp till hans och Johns gamla lägenhet, även om Sherlock kan sätta sin blå halsduk på att det ser ut precis som det gjorde för fyra år sen när han senast gått ut genom dess dörr. Mrs Hudson erkänner att hon inte har kunnat med att hyra ut den till någon annan, och Sherlock får reda på att John flyttade ut dagen efter hans begravning utan att ta någonting därifrån med sig.

"Har du träffat honom sen dess?" kan han inte låta bli att fråga.

Mrs Hudson får något väldigt ledsamt i blicken.

"Inte på väldigt länge. I början kom han förbi titt som tätt, men så flyttade han ut ur staden och sen gick han och gifte sig…"

Som ett tåg som kolliderar med en bergsvägg, så häftigt stannar Sherlocks hjärta och det känns precis lika brutalt. Han är inte beredd på denna känslovåg och den tar andan ur honom, den får honom att känna sig sviken, kramar all värme ur honom, berövar honom förmågan att tänka klart.

"Vad sa du?" får han ur sig, även fast hennes exakta ord ringar öronbedövande.

**Och sen gick han och gifte sig.**

"Med vem?"

Mrs Hudson suckar skakigt och tar sig för hjärtat. "En kvinna han träffade på jobbet. Jag beklagar verkligen, Sherlock, verkligen…"

Han hyssjar på henne, vill inte höra mer, klarar inte av att höra mer, klarar inte av sig själv längre för han förstår att han har haft fel och hon har haft rätt från första början.

De var inte bara rumskamrater, han och John. Mrs Hudson såg dem hela tiden, och med rätta, som det de verkligen var: ett par. Kanske inte i ordets alla bemärkelser, kanske inte från båda sidor, men Mrs Hudson måste ha förstått att Sherlocks lätt svartsjuka uppträdande när det kommit till Johns kärleksintressen inte berott på att Sherlock inte velat att John skulle tappa fokus på deras fall, utan på att Sherlock helt enkelt inte velat dela med sig av John.

Han hade velat ha mannens odelade uppmärksamhet av rent själviska skäl. För att det kändes bra när de var tillsammans. För att allt var lätt, även de svåra sakerna, när de tacklade dem sida vid sida. För att tillsammans var de omöjliga att stoppa. För att John gjorde honom till en bättre människa.

Men nu… John, gift. Borta. Ja, på sätt och vis _borta, _för nu hade inte Sherlock någon rätt till honom längre. John tillhörde någon annan, en främmande kvinna… hur hade det kunnat ske? _Vad fanns det för rättvisa i det?_

Varför skulle Sherlock först tvingas förlora sin ende vän i hela världen, och sen förlora honom en gång till? Hur kunde det rimligtvis_ vara _så?

Men han borde sluta, han borde inte tänka så här. Han borde lägga av, vara förnuftig, använda den där lysande hjärnan som han begåvats med. Han borde tänka igenom situationen och komma fram till vad det egentligen var den innebar.

Vad han verkligen inte borde göra är att dra förhastade slutsatser och beskylla John för förräderi och plötsligt önska död åt den främmande kvinnan som stulit hans andra… hans… den enda vännen han någonsin haft.

Klockan är mycket när han lämnar Mrs Hudson och 221 B Baker Street, med ett löfte om att återvända inom en snar framtid och ett andra löfte om att aldrig någonsin mer fejka sin egen död på det där sättet.

Sherlock är utmattad… men han vet att han kommer att vilja vara utvilad kommande morgon, för han planerar att se och prata med John igen för första gången på fyra väldigt långa år.

* * *

_A/N: Tjo! Jag har inte skrivit fanfiction på flera månader. Men nu är jag här och jag skriver svensk Sherlockfanfiction för att jag kan och jag shippar Johnlock så mycket så att det gör ont och om ni läste så får ni ju väldans gärna lämna en review, för såna gör mig jätteglad :) uhm och nej, Moriarty dog inte på taket i The Reichebach Fall. Inte i den här fanficen!_


	2. Chapter 2

Del 2.

Det är ett fint hus, och samtidigt är det det sista hus Sherlock kan tänka sig att John planerar att leva resten av sitt liv i. Det är helt enkelt för fint, och organiserat, med blommor i rabatter i städade rader och en krattad grusgång och nyputsade fönster. Det är idylliskt, och John är inte den typen av människa som skulle vilja leva så. Det måste vara hans _fru_ som vill ha det på det sättet. Sherlock slår ner blicken och känner ett tryck över bröstet. Eller så har John förändrats.

Tänk om han är väldigt annorlunda. Kan han vara det? Är det möjligt att han kan ha ändrat på sig så mycket så att Sherlock inte kommer att känna igen honom?

Han förstår, och försöker acceptera att John rimligtvis måste vara annorlunda nu. Han föreställer sig hur han själv skulle ha förändrats om deras roller varit ombytta och John dött ifrån honom.

Tanken gör ont och Sherlock vill plötsligt inte, han törs inte, han vänder på klacken utan att veta vad han ska ta sig till eller om han ska ångra sig igen och då hör han hur dörren öppnas och han stelnar.

Pulsen slår och alla fördämningar brister, Sherlock _känner _massa saker och han vet inte hur han ska hantera detta kaos, det finns en gräns för hur mycket självkontroll han kan ha och detta sträcker sig bortom den, det är en cocktail av nervositet, upprymdhet, oro och något som han kan men inte vill definiera.

Något oroväckande varmt.

"_Sherlock?" _

Sherlock blundar hårt igen, han ser John på näthinnan, långt nedanför honom, som sträcker ut handen åt honom. Han ser John på nära håll, linjerna i hans ansikte och de milda ögonen. Han ser läpparna som ler och det sandfärgade håret.

Det är fel att önska det, men det är precis vad han vill se när han vänder sig om också. Den vänliga, bekymmerslösa John som alltid har nära till ett leende och som kan se på honom med värme i blicken… men han vet att den han kommer att mötas av är någon annan. En John som åldrats och formats av år utan Sherlock.

En kall hand kramar om hans hjärta när han inser att den gamla John kanske är borta för gott.

_Kommer John någonsin att kunna förlåta honom? _Eller snarare, kommer Sherlock att kunna förlåta sig själv för vad han gjort mot den enda människan i världen som han någonsin ä… som han någonsin… som han… som verkligen betyder något för honom?

Han vänder sig om, och upptäcker att den före detta rumskamraten står mycket närmre än väntat. Och han ser härjad ut.

Tåget är där igen, och denna gång är det Sherlock det kör in i och inte något berg. Det gör ont och han känner sig hjälplös och rädd, och John bara står där.

Som om han har sett ett spöke.

Sherlock vill le, han vill tala till John, han vill ta honom i sin famn och hålla honom så tätt intill sig att han kan känna Johns hjärtslag men han förblir orörlig.

"Sherlock?" John rör vid hans arm och Sherlocks ögon faller ihop. Nu är det han som inte kan tro det. John är där. _De_ är där. Tillsammans.

_För bra för att vara sant._

Men det känns sant, det känns, det känns… Sherlock känner så mycket att han inte vet var han ska börja.

"John."

Han tvingar sig själv att slå upp ögonen igen och sen finner hans händer själva taget om den kortare mannens axlar. "_John._" Han är tvungen att säga det. Namnet.

Trots allt så är det det viktigaste namnet han vet.

"Du lever."

Och Sherlock vill skratta. Han vill gråta. Han tänker på regn och brottsplatser och testunder och Buckingham Palace och _John är där, hela tiden, John har alltid varit där och det är så det ska vara. _De ska vara tillsammans, de ska falla och klättra och slåss och de ska _vinna_. De ska - han vill - de borde – om bara … Sherlock håller på att explodera.

_Ja_, han lever.

Han har nog aldrig känt sig så levande i hela sitt liv som han gör i detta ögonblick.

Han lever i högsta grad.

"Ja, John, jag lever."

John håller hårt i honom, men i hans ögon är det fortfarande något som inte stämmer, han kan inte tro sina sinnen.

"Men det är omöjligt. Jag… jag såg dig, du…"

"John. Det var arrangerat."

John, lyssna på mig. Förlåt mig.

John sluter plågat ögonen och skakar på huvudet, nästan för sig själv. Sherlock bara nickar, för _jo_, John måste tro honom.

"Jag såg dig falla", viskar han, och Sherlock försöker att vara stark men det går inte, för han är egentligen bara så otroligt halv utan sin andra hälft, och även om John är där så är han inte där för något saknas och paniken äter på honom inifrån, vad har hänt med John?

_Jag såg dig falla. _

Ja, det gjorde du, tänker Sherlock och han skakar nu, han är inte van vid att _känna _så förbannat mycket, men det finns ingen hejd nu.

Du såg mig falla, varje dag. Jag faller fortfarande.

"John."

"Nej, Sherlock." John är lugn nu, nästan som förr, nästan som den där rofyllda personen Sherlock alltid vill minnas. "Nej. Det är inte på riktigt."

Och det blir kallare och kallare, Sherlocks strupe snöras åt, paniken är svart och den tuggar fortare och fortare, som en tickande klocka. Detta är ett fall och tiden håller på att rinna ut.

Nej. Detta är inget fall. Det är _John_, och detta skulle bli händelsen som gjorde allt bra igen. Det skulle vara morfinet för hans svåra smärtor och näringen för hans svältande kropp, det skulle vara botemedlet mot hans förlamande saknad… men just nu liknar det en endast en mardröm.

"Nej, lyssna på mig, John, jag var tvungen att fejka min egen död för att sedan kunna-"

"Kathleen." Sherlock avbryter sig vid Johns yttrande av namnet på vem som måste vara mrs Watson och tittar upp mot verandan.

En kort kvinna med brunt hår och bruna ögon står där och verkar inte tro sina ögon.

"Ja, John?" svarar hon utan att ta blicken från Sherlock. "Älskling, vem är det där?"

"Sherlock Holmes." John tittar upp i Sherlocks ansikte nu och det verkar som om Kathleens bekräftelse på att han verkligen finns där är nog som bevis för nu ler han också, om än svagt, om än en gammal mans leende. "Sherlock Holmes."

Den konsulterande detektiven vet inte vem som tar initiativet, men plötsligt befinner de sig i varandras armar och Sherlock har aldrig känt mer hemma i hela sitt liv.

Tårar sticker i hans ögon för han har saknat John mer än ord kan beskriva och det har känts så ensamt utan honom.

Fyra år är en förfärligt lång tid att vara ifrån den man ä… den man… den man önskar att man helst aldrig ska behöva leva utan.

De släpper inte taget utan håller fast, de håller fast för deras liv och förstånd hänger på det, åtminstone för stunden.

Sherlock tänker saker som "jag tänker aldrig släppa honom ur synhåll igen" och "Kathleen spelar ingen roll bara vi slipper säga farväl igen."

"Tvinga mig aldrig att ta avsked av dig igen", muttrar John. Och Sherlock skrattar, ett kvävt skratt.

Allt snurrar, eller är det bara hans huvud? Det måste vara detta som kallas eufori, för just nu kan inte Sherlock tänka på en enda sak som skulle kunna göra ögonblicket mer perfekt.

Allt det svarta är borta, för när John väl kunde tro att han var verklig så jagade han bort det som en eldslåga jagar bort mörkret.

Och det var, och hade alltid varit, Johns specialitet att befria Sherlock från hans mörka skuggor genom att vara så strålande varm och lysande som han var.

När John skrattade var det inget i världen som kunde tynga Sherlock.


End file.
